coming home
by monkey-mad-jen
Summary: Sara coming home after work, my first story, please be nice


Disclaimer: I don't own CSI or any for the character, only Isaac, Millie and Grace

AN: this is my first fanfiction please be nice

I walk into the house dropping my keys on to the side table. All I can think about is a nice hot bath to relax in, after my day or in my case night at work I need something to forget it. I had to investigate a woman today who stabbed her husband to death just because he put a red sock in with the white washing. I don't have that problem because I sort the washing out of my husband all he has to do is put it in the machine, but as I walk in to the kitchen I can see he has not done it. Two big piles of washing are still sitting on the floor where I left them. Wondering where my husband is because he normally waiting for me to come home so we can have breakfast together before I go to bed. I work my way though the house trying to find my husband. Looking in the living area, as he has a tendency to get carried away on his game thing but no luck he was not in there. Now I am just wondering where he is, must be something good for him not to be downstairs.

I make my way up the stairs fast as my tired legs will carry me. I walk up to the master bedroom first, guessing that's where I would find my husband still in bed be lazy or just wanting to skip breakfast and head straight to bed with me. But I don't find him in our room at all. The bed unmade, clothes all over the floor. I decide the search can wait. I walk into our joining bathroom; I forgo the bath and have a shower instead. I climb in to the nice hot steamy shower and let all the days stress and worries melt away from me. After about 20 minutes I get out the shower and spot a note on the mirror, I must have missed before I got in. I go over to take a closer look and see it's from my husband, he written on his favourite colour paper, bright pink.

"To my sexy wife Mrs Sara Sanders, sorry that the house is still a mess but little sanders has been ill all day xoxo" at the bottom of his note they are little hearts.

I get dried and dressed in my black boy short and tight black tank top. I head towards the only possible room my husband will be in, the nursery. I slowly walked up to the door not wanting to make a noise, so I gently jump over the floorboard which creeks and slowly open the door to our son's room which is painted is a calming pale green colour. When I walk in I see the most adorable sight I have come across yet, there is my husband Greg Sanders lying on his back in the middle for the room on the thick bright green carpet he insisted we have ( he likes bright funky thing). Greg wearing his favourite black boxer shorts with little red devils with a plain white t-shirt. Lying on Greg hard muscle chest is our 6 month old son Isaac in his little cute pale blue baby grows. Isaac has his thumb in his mouth slightly drawling over his dad. I slowly make my over to them and pick Isaac off his dad, Isaac protested a little at first but when he realise it me he cuddles up to my chest and falls back to sleep. I make my way over to Isaac cot and lay him down, not before giving him a kiss on the head. Right now I have to deal with my husband, who is fast asleep on the floor. I decide to leave him on the floor now while I tidy up and I'll wake him when I come up to bed, just as am about to walk out the door a hand grabs me and the next thing I know am laying on top of my husband who tightly bring his hands round my waist holding me tight to him. Greg has the look on his face he always has when he wakes up the mischievous face. He kisses me hard and passionately just as am about to return his kiss; he pulls away with a cheeky look on his face.

"So Mrs Sanders how has your day been?" Greg asked in a very husky/sexy voice from just waking up.

"Shouldn't I be asking you that? But my day was the usual, dead bodies and no reason to kill" Sara said with a light sigh "no more work talk, tell me about your day, your note said my baby was ill" Sara said while turning her head to look over at they son who lay sound asleep in his cot.

Greg started to get up pulling his wife up as he went. While holding her hand, he wordlessly made his way to their bedroom. They climbed in to they king sized bed with Greg pulling her tight to his side, they lay together in bed of a while, with Greg on his back, Sara who started to mould her self to his side with one hand which had creped it way inside his t-shirt drawing little circles on to his stomach. "So?" Sara asked with a raised eyebrow

"Oh yeah, well you know he starting to get his first tooth" Greg said with a bright smile, he adored his son and didn't miss a thing Isaac did from the moment he was born.

Sara lifted her head to look at Greg in the eye "yeah how can I forget that, he kept me up the last two nights crying, poor little man"

"well you have had it easy, try combining that with a sickness bug, which am guessing he got from Nick's little princess's, Grace and Millie" Greg said while gentle stoking his wife still damp curly hair. "Anyhow he stopped chucking up two hours ago and I just guess we fell asleep waiting for you to come home"

"well you don't have to wait up for me any more, I have the next two weeks off, so we will be able to spend some family time together because we have not done that in weeks, one or both of us is always working" Sara said with regret in her voice. When they had Isaac she said she would not be working, but she missed her work so much that she started to go back part time. The last few weeks she has been in most the time because Catherine and Grissom were off after getting married at last. Nick was off looking after his wife Sofia who was pregnant with they third child and looking after his 3 year old twin girls, who had this sickness bug. It was just her and Warrick working, with all the help they could get from day shift. So every one was pulling doubles/triple shifts to cover the work load.

Greg looked down at his wife and he could see she was struggling to stay awake; she had just pulled a twelve hour shift. Knowing her most likely with no sleep or eating anything.

Greg pulled Sara closer to him, giving her light gentle kiss on her forward head saying

"I love you Sara, now go to sleep we will talk in the later" just as Greg was closing his eyes to surrendering to his sleep need after being awake all night with Isaac, he heard his wife mumble "love you too"


End file.
